One aspect relates to a method for connecting a housing of an active implantable medical device to a head part.
In many examples, the housing and the head part of active implantable devices are connected directly to each other. In this approach to a solution, at least one head part made of epoxy resin is connected directly to the titanium housing in the course of the manufacturing. In this variant, the epoxy resin is cast in a mould and contacts the roughened-surface titanium housing while it is curing. Alternatively, the head part can be pre-fabricated and then plugged onto the housing, whereby the exact positioning is effected, for example, through metal pins on the housing. In addition, the connecting site is glued together with silicone. As is evident in particular from “HeartRhythm” 2010, 7(5), 701-704, it has proven to be disadvantageous that the known connections between housing and head part are not sealed tight with respect to body fluids and the connecting methods employed are very time-consuming.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.